


Bash hates Henrys (Lokis) boyfriend

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Reign (TV), The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And I'm still the only one shipping them, Bash hates his boyfriend, Henry as Loki, I love Bash/Loki-Hal, M/M, Sebastian is in love with him, and a figureskater, but Tony is Lokis boyfriend, so Loki is a human named Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bash, the caretaker of the ice rink, loves everything about the figureskater Henry (human!Loki).</p>
<p>Everything, except his boyfriend Tony, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bash/Loki  Vs.  Tony/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bash hates Henrys (Lokis) boyfriend




End file.
